


We Danced Anyway

by Hovercraft79



Series: Hecate's Summer Playlist [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Our girls might be figuring it out, some violence, yes - chubby bunny is a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: Hecate and Pippa try to find their footing as a couple with the help of their friends and family. But nothing is ever easy and circumstances beyond their control keep trying to pull them apart.





	We Danced Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th installment of my take on the Summer Trope Challenge. It will make much more sense if you’ve read the first ones.  
> The title this week comes from a song by Deana Carter. There’s also a bit of the old Johnny Rivers song ‘Swayin’ to the Music’ in there.  
> Thank you for all of the encouraging comments that you’ve been sending. It’s great to get those little boosts when you’re stuck in the middle of a story.  
> Sparky is still hanging in there editing for me, for which I’m truly grateful. I promise I’ll study up on the proper use of semi-colons - and that I won't kill Julie Hubble.

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight streaming through the windows finally pulled Hecate awake. Sort of. She rolled over, squinting in the too bright light, frowning. It had to be well past her usual waking hour. She stretched her arm out and found only empty sheets. No Pippa. The disappointment weighed heavier than she expected.

She dragged herself into a seated position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Mornings were not Hecate Hardbroom’s best time of day. After a face-cracking yawn, she wrapped herself in a nubby blanket and staggered into her sitting room. With luck she would find Pippa and a cup of tea.

Shuffling through the door, she found not only Pippa, but Mildred and Julie as well. Mildred and Pippa were playing a game of chess, while Julie sat on the sofa, the day’s newspapers scattered around her. Everyone still wore their pajamas.

“Good morn – oh, Hecate…love, come sit down.” Julie hopped off the sofa and guided the groggy witch into her spot. “Do you want a cuppa? Or maybe a coffee?” She patted Hecate on the shoulder. “Sit tight, I’ll bring you some coffee.” She pulled a horrified face at Pippa.

“HB,” Mildred giggled, “your hair.” A purple ‘Hello Kitty’ plaster covered the cut on her forehead.

Hecate scowled and pulled the blanket tighter around her, well aware that her hair was a riot of frizz and tangles. She blamed Pippa, who’d insisted she leave her hair down last night instead of putting it in her usual braid for sleeping. Of course, the braid would have made it all but impossible for Pippa to run her fingers through it while she whispered soothing words of comfort to Hecate until she fell asleep.

“Don’t you listen to them, Hiccup,” Pippa said, stepping across the room and giving Hecate a kiss on the cheek. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

Hecate snorted and started to say something, but a steaming mug of coffee appeared in her field of vision. She gave Julie a grateful look and sipped, reveling in the near-instant rush of caffeine in her veins. Julie swept the newspapers into a messy bundle and sat down beside her.

There was a soft knock at the door. Pippa, since she was already up, went to answer it, giving Hecate’s hair even more of a tousle on her way to the door.

Dimity stood on the other side, looking none the worse for wear after their harrowing broomstick flight back from Frankfurt. “Good morning, you lot!” She caught sight of Hecate. “Oh, my hat, Hecate. Is that what you look like in the mornings?” She smirked. “Or only the mornings after Pentangle stays over.”

That got an eye rolled in her direction. Hecate never stopped sipping her coffee, but Dimity suddenly felt her arms start to itch. Then her legs. She tried to pretend it wasn’t happening, but when the itching spread to more…sensitive…areas, she caved.

“All right! I take it back!” Dimity clawed at her arms and legs and desperately – _desperately_ – tried to keep her hands away from the other itchy spots. “I’m sorry! Merlin’s beard, Pippa, make her stop!”

“Darling…” Pippa chided.

Dimity relaxed as the itch subsided – at least until Pippa kept speaking.

“It’ll be more fun if you wait until she’s in public to use the itching hex.”

“Pentangle! You look all innocent and pink, but you’re just as bad as Lady Darkness!”

“And don’t you forget it,” Pippa purred.

Dimity gestured rudely at both Hecate and Pippa, sending Mildred into another fit of giggles.

“Isn’t there something in that Witches’ Code you lot keep going on about that has to do with setting a good example?” Julie held a section of newspaper in front of Mildred’s face. “Don’t look at them, Millie-bear. I want to keep you innocent and sweet.”

“Are you here for something other than comic relief?” Hecate growled.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Dimity’s voice turned serious. “The Great Wizard will be here in about half an hour. He wants to speak with all of us.” She tilted her chin towards Pippa. “You as well, Pentangle.”

 

“What were you even thinking!” the Great Wizard roared. “Interfering with the Council’s investigation of the matter? Putting a child in danger? Engaging in an unauthorized rescue mission? Frankly, you are all behaving as if you’re in one of those ridiculous American action films.” He slammed his hand on the table, startling Miss Bat awake. They were all seated around one of the student tables in the dining hall while the Great Wizard stalked the floor around them, a power-move no doubt meant to make them feel suitably chastised.

Mildred, Julie and Marigold had been summarily dismissed from the meeting – there was no need for children and non-magicals to be present, they’d been told. Steaming, they’d returned to the infirmary – Julie Hubble only cooperating after Hecate’s whispered promise to tell her everything that went on.

“Somebody had to do something – those wazzocks at the Council haven’t done a blasted thing!” Mr. Rowan-Webb slapped the table to make his own point.

“With all due respect, Your Greatness,” Ada cut her eyes to Algie, mentally willing him to silence. “I believe what Mr. Rowan-Webb is trying to say is that none of this was part of any organized plan.” She bobbed her head back and forth. “Well, except perhaps for retrieving Hecate and the others, but, I feel I must point out that I did try to contact you and the council and was put on hold.”

“That’s true,” Hecate added. “I certainly would not have taken Mildred Hubble on any sort of dangerous mission…” Strictly speaking, that was true. Hecate chose her next words carefully, “We were only there to visit Miss Mould. She had been Mildred’s favorite teacher and she did give up her magic for the girl, for all of us.” She left that reminder hanging in the air for a moment, before continuing. “It’s hardly our fault that someone decided to kidnap her while we were there.”

“Surely, Egbert, you can’t fault us for getting them back?” Pippa asked.

“Miss Pentangle, I don’t understand why you are even involved in all of this nonsense.” He watched Pippa’s arm move as her hand obviously slid over to rest on Hecate’s thigh. She gazed up at him, calmly defiant. “Oh, good grief!” He rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he figured out why Pippa was involved. “But, I thought…” He looked at Hecate, frowning, then at Ada, then back at Hecate. “You and Ada aren’t…” He cleared his throat. “Never mind.”

“You aren’t the only one that called that one wrong,” Dimity muttered under her breath.

Hecate’s eyebrows had practically ceased being attached to her forehead. This conversation was not happening.  Her thigh burned where Pippa’s hand rested. It seemed to travel from there through her core and beyond. She could feel the heat radiating up from her chest. She leaned over to Pippa and hissed, “Tell me there is something in modern magic that can put a stop to this ridiculous blushing.”

“I’m afraid not, darling,” Pippa whispered, “and even if there were, I wouldn’t tell you. You’re much too lovely when you blush.”

Dimity snorted. “You could shag it out of your system,” she muttered again, much too loudly.

Hecate’s eye bugged. She flicked the itching hex back at Dimity, who sucked in a breath and immediately began squirming in her chair, hands gripping the edge of the table. Hecate’s lips quirked up in a tiny smile.

“You will know my wrath, Hardbroom,” Dimity whispered through gritted teeth.

“Ladies…” Ada raised a disapproving eyebrow at the three of them, calling them out like a trio of naughty first-years. Hecate dropped the spell immediately. Dimity’s explosive sigh of relief caused Mr. Rowan-Webb’s beard to flutter against his chest. Ada turned her attention back to the Great Wizard. “Has the Council learned anything beyond what we’ve told them?” A tiny dig, yes, but Ada knew Egbert would feel it.

“No,” he said, pulling out a chair at the head of the table and sitting down. “We’ve searched Gullet Manor, there’s no sign of any of them – nor the potion or picture.” He narrowed his eyes at Hecate. “I know you were coerced into making the potion, Miss Hardbroom, though it does seem to be something of a trend with you…” He held up his hands to quiet the protests of everyone else at the table. “Enough! How long until the potion loses its potency? I assume they must use it within a certain time or it won’t be effective?”

“It won’t work at all,” Hecate said, a glimmer of pride in her eyes. “I didn’t brew it properly. I shifted a couple of things just enough…It should still look right, and taste right, I believe, but it won’t add anything to the emancipation spell.” A slow smile of satisfaction spread over her features. “It will give them a rather unpleasant case of gastric distress, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, that’s bloody brilliant, HB.” Dimity was impressed – but also rethinking her plan for vengeance.

“Yes, that is good news,” the Great Wizard huffed. “It also means that you are likely still a target, Miss Hardbroom.” He leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard in thought. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to request that everyone remain here at Cackle’s, under the protection of my personal guard.”

The table erupted in protest. Algie stood so fast that he overturned his chair. Even Miss Bat protested the confinement and she hardly left the castle.

“Are you placing us under house arrest?” Ada asked once things had quieted down a bit.

“I can’t stay here, Egbert, I have to be at Pentangle’s to prepare for the new term.” Pippa added.

“It violates the Code, Your Greatness. Holding witches – or wizards – against their will is a clear violation unless they are accused of a crime,” added Miss Bat.

“You aren’t under arrest, for Merlin’s sake, I’m trying to protect you!” The Great Wizard pushed away from the table and started pacing again. “I don’t have to tell you that revenge is likely, do I Miss Hardbroom? They abducted Miss Mould and Mildred Hubble. Even if they don’t want to force you to brew another batch of the potion, you are at risk, as is everyone you care about.”

“Might I suggest a compromise, Your Greatness?” Ada stood up to address them all. “I’m sorry, Hecate, but I fear he may be right and I would rather err on the side of caution. Would it be acceptable for us to sleep at Cackle’s – the Hubbles and Marigold as well – watched over by your guards? In the daytime, people would be free to attend their business, so long as no one went anywhere alone. Certainly, we would inform one of your guards when we leave and when we return. Would that work?”

Egbert studied the six angry faces staring up at him. A compromise they might follow certainly seemed preferable to orders they would not. “It would. Miss Pentangle? You may return to your school, but I expect a direct transfer between the schools – no broom unless under guard.” She nodded her agreement. “I suppose the Hubble woman will need to…go to work?”

“She’s off for a couple of days,” Hecate supplied, “but then, yes. We can transfer her directly to hospital when necessary.”

“Very well.” The Great Wizard clapped his hands together. “Now, it should go without saying, but I’m going to say it anyway: leave this inquiry to professionals. You are no longer involved.”

“Yes, Your Greatness,” Ada said as he transferred away. Once he’d gone she slumped down in her chair. Algie escorted Gwen to their rooms, muttering to himself as they left. “I suppose that was no less than we could expect, given the circumstances.”

“I feel like I’m fourteen and me mum’s grounded me for something I didn’t do,” Dimity said. “If you don’t need me for anything, I think I’ll go have a kip before dinner.” She gave them all a tight smile before leaving.

A heavy silence settled over them. Hecate stared at her hands as they twisted in her lap, pointedly ignoring Pippa and Ada. After several long moments of silence, she spoke, still looking down. “This is my fault, Ada. I’m sorry. I should have just made the potion.”

“How can you say that?” Ada asked, louder than she intended. “You’ve kept Agatha and Miss Gullet safely contained. May I remind you that they tried to kill several students – by feeding them to the other girls? And they tried to destroy the school?”

“And now I’ve put everyone in danger! You heard what the Great Wizard said: I’m a target and so is everyone around me.” She closed her eyes, willing her voice to be steady before she spoke again. “I’ll submit my resignation immediately and be gone before the new term begins.”

“Hiccup!”

“You most certainly will not! I won’t accept it!” Ada glanced helplessly at Pippa, but the younger witch looked like she was having apoplexy.

“Ada…”

“NO! I won’t allow it,” Ada snapped. “This school needs you, Hecate. All those girls need you. I need you. As much as you may try to convince yourself that you are the awkward outsider here, that simply is not true. You are the glue that holds Cackle’s together. You’re the glue that holds me together, and I refuse to allow Agatha to take that away.”

Hecate’s eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward, elbows on the table, cradling her head in her hands. “Please, Ada…”

“No.” Ada slapped the table. “Look at me, Hecate.” She waited for her Deputy to raise her head. “I want you to swear to me, on the Code, that you will not do anything foolish – specifically, no running away, no disappearing, no resignations. You will remain right here in your position.”

“I can’t do that-”

“You can, and you will. There is almost a month until the new term begins. That’s more than enough time for his Arrogance to figure out what’s going on, but rest assured, I have no intention of leaving this whole thing to the Council. If we haven’t sorted this out by then and it appears there may be a legitimate danger, then and only then, can we discuss a temporary leave of absence.” She slid a hand across the table, palm up. “Promise me, Hecate.”

With a shuddering breath, Hecate grasped Ada’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “If it ever looks like the girls will be at risk…”

“We’ll keep them safe. As well as you. Now, on the Code.”

Hecate glanced at Pippa, who had a vise-like grip on her bicep and was nodding encouragingly. “I swear by the Code. I won’t leave – not without your permission.” She didn’t expect the promise to come with such a sense of relief.

“Thank the Goddess,” Pippa said, dropping her head to rest on Hecate’s shoulder. Ada Cackle: Hecate Whisperer, she thought, vowing to bring Ada the biggest box of chocolates she could find. “Thank you, Hiccup. You know that Ada’s right.”

Hecate neither agreed nor disagreed. “Are you going to Pentangle’s?” she asked, tangling the fingers of her free hand with Pippa’s.

“I’m afraid I have to, at least for a bit.”

“Good. I…I want you to stay there.” She almost couldn’t get the words out. Almost.

“Hiccup…”

“I mean it, Pippa. I don’t want you to come back here. Stay at Pentangle’s.” She pulled her hands free. “I’m going to my rooms.” She raised her hand and transferred.

Pippa and Ada shared a worried glance. “She never sees the good she does.” Pippa rested her chin in her hand, tracing Hecate’s name onto the tabletop with a pink fingernail.

“But she takes blame when she shouldn’t,” Ada added. She leaned across the table, blue eyes twinkling. “What time will you be back? Should I save supper for you?”

“You should probably save a guest room for me, just in case.” She tried to smile. “How about I bring back some pizzas when I come back?” Ada clapped an enthusiastic agreement. “Will you keep an eye on her today? I know she promised, but…” Pippa didn’t want to say that she didn’t trust Hecate not to run, but it was hard to ignore the fear squirming in the pit of her stomach.

“Have faith, Miss Pentangle. She usually gets it right sooner or later.”

“It’s the later that has me worried.” She concentrated on her office at Pentangle’s and disappeared.

 

Sprawled across her bed, Hecate cried until she couldn’t cry any more. Toxic – that’s what she was. Belladonna, hemlock, foxglove, Hecate Hardbroom – dangerous for anyone else. Damn Pippa Pentangle for making her think that anything else was possible and damn Ada Cackle for making her swear on the Code that she wouldn’t leave. Three weeks, she thought, I have three weeks to convince Ada that I must leave.

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as the light from the window began to fade. Her eyes burned, sticky and gritty. Enough, she thought. It was time to stop wallowing. A witch does not whine when things don’t go her way. She forced herself to sit up, uncomfortable in her dress. Hecate opened her cupboard, intending to change into a looser skirt. Instead, almost of their own volition, Hecate’s hands pulled out Julie Hubble’s t-shirt and joggers she’d borrowed. Her breath hitched as she magicked herself into them.

Hecate transferred herself into her sitting room where she came face to face with the remains of Pippa and Mildred’s chess game and Julie’s newspapers. She flicked her wrist and returned the room to its usual tidy state. “That’s better,” she said to herself. Except that it wasn’t. She’d grown…used to…life in the Hubble flat. At some point it quit feeling crowded and noisy and became intimately, boisterously, _familiar_. Her own rooms now felt stark and empty in comparison.

A soft knock came at the door, pulling Hecate out of her reverie. Hecate opened the door to reveal Ada and the Hubbles. “Ada?”

“Good evening, Hecate.” Ada ushered the Hubbles into Hecate’s rooms, past a gaping Hecate.

Julie took in Hecate’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. As Ada made her way to Hecate’s study, she slipped an arm through Hecate’s. “It’ll be okay, love. None of this is your fault.”

“Yes, Ms. Hubble, I believe this will be much better than the infirmary, or one of the guest rooms.” Ada waved her hands and Hecate’s desk and bookshelves disappeared to be replaced by a bed and night tables.

“What…what is she doing?” Hecate whispered.

“Apparently, Mum there, wants, and I quote, ‘all her girls together.’ Once you lot finished with the Big Wizard, she bundled us out of the infirmary sharpish and marched us down here.” Julie pressed Hecate’s arm against her side. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look like you could use the company.”

“I…but…” Hecate looked at Julie, then at Mildred who was smiling at them from the sofa, looking for all the world like she’d just arrived at a slumber party. She should be angry that Ada would presume to move the Hubbles into her quarters, but it was hard to ignore the fact that her traitorous heart was already welcoming them into her sanctuary. “Even if I did mind, you would still say it,” Hecate huffed. “I suppose that will be acceptable.” And maybe it will fill a portion of the void that Pippa’s absence would create tonight.

“That’s all taken care of,” Ada said, brushing her hands on her jumper. “During stressful times it’s always preferable to be surrounded by family.” Ada frowned. “Well, unless, of course, it’s your family that causes the stress.”

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave, Ada.”

“I know you did, dear, and I believe you.” Ada stared Hecate down over her glasses. “At least until you think of a way to get around your promise without technically breaking it.” Hecate opened her mouth to argue, then shut it. What was the point? Ada was probably right. “Now, we’ve had pizza delivered for dinner. Let’s make our way to the kitchens, shall we?”

Julie kept her arm threaded through Hecate’s so that the witch would have to join them. “She won’t leave, Miss Cackle.” Julie glared at Hecate. “She would never do that to Millie. Would you?”

Hecate followed along silently until… “What about Marigold?”

Ada paused at the doorway. “Miss Drill volunteered to host Miss Mould in her quarters.”

“Oh, did she?” Hecate desperately tried to sound nonchalant but was utter rubbish at it.

“I thought that might cheer you up,” Julie whispered. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on that development.”

“Indeed.”

 

Pippa spread the pizza boxes out on the kitchen table and then summoned up plates, napkins and a few more chairs. The pizza smelled wonderful; Pippa’s mouth should have been watering in anticipation, but it wasn’t. She was afraid that if she tried to eat anything at all it would just come straight back up.

Miss Bat materialized beside her. “Well met, Miss Pentangle. Ada thought you might could use a little help?”

Pippa forced a smile. “It’s all sorted, Miss Bat. Thank you.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Gwen said, lowering herself onto one of the chairs. “I’ve been meaning to tell you…I’m so pleased that you and Hecate have been able to reconcile. Thirty years is a long time to be without the person you’re meant to be with.”

“It was,” Pippa said, wishing she were anywhere but there. She started to make her excuses before remembering that Miss Bat was the only person here who knew what Pippa was going through. “I suppose you’d know all about that,” she said as she lowered herself into the chair next to Gwen. “I didn’t think things would be so hard.”

Gwen chuckled softly. “No, I daresay I didn’t, either. It certainly didn’t turn out to be all rainbows and rosehips.” She placed a comforting hand on Pippa’s arm. “Some days I think that the waiting was the easiest part.”

“It’s…difficult,” Pippa admitted. “It’s as though we take two steps backwards for every step forward we manage. Now she’s pushing me away again.”

“She’s afraid, dear. For someone whose entire adult life has been wrapped up in this school, a great deal has happened to her over the past few months. She’s bound to stumble whilst she’s trying to find her feet.  I don’t think I’m betraying any confidences when I say that dealing with Hecate has always required a certain amount of…patience?”

“She’s worth it, though,” Pippa defended.

“Oh, I’ve always thought so, dear. She’s something quite special once you’ve managed to get beneath all the ways she protects herself.” Gwen opened a box of pizza and took out a slice of pepperoni. “I so love pizza – shame Miss Tapioca won’t prepare it for the school.” She took a bite, closing her eyes in pleasure. “I know…” she swallowed, “I know that you expected everything to be perfect once you came back together again. It’s what I expected, it’s what Algie expected. But no relationship is perfect, dear. If you think back honestly to the time before you were apart, I think you’ll find it wasn’t perfect then, either.”

“No, it wasn’t. I still had to be patient.”

“I’ll wager she had to be patient with you sometimes as well.” Pippa ducked her head, mumbling an agreement. “I’ll let you in on my secret for getting through the rough patches now. Every day I remind myself that the worst moments with Algie are better than the best moments without him.”

“I thought I told you to stay at Pentangle’s.”

Pippa whirled around to find Hecate standing in the kitchen doorway, arm linked with Julie Hubble. “I…you did…”

“Then what are you doing here? I told you to leave!” She freed herself from Julie’s grip.

Pippa managed a few steps towards Hecate before Hecate’s magic rooted her in place. “Hiccup! What are you doing?” She watched in helpless fury as Hecate raised her hands. “Don’t you dare! Hecate Hardbroom! Don’t you dare trans-”

“I’m sorry, Pip,” Hecate whispered to the empty place where Pippa had been just a moment earlier.

“Oh, Hecate,” Ada sighed. “What have you done?”

Hecate’s eyes darted from one shocked face to another before she winked out of sight.

 

She knew she shouldn’t have been able to do it, and on any other day that would probably be true. But emotions could fuel magic, if they were strong enough – and right now Pippa Pentangle was one powerfully angry witch. She’d felt Hecate’s transference spell coming before it arrived and she’d redirected it, wrenching herself out of the course for Pentangle’s and into Hecate’s living room.

It wasn’t pretty, though. She’d landed hard, overturning the coffee table and stumbling into the fireplace. She was clutching at the mantel, trying to regain her equilibrium when she felt Hecate materialize behind her.

“Pippa?”

“Do. Not. Transfer. Me. Again.” Pippa ground out, still leaning against the fireplace. “You know how much I hate that.”

Hecate magicked the coffee table back into place. “Are you all right?”

“No, I’m not all right, Hecate! What on earth makes you think that this is all right?” She spun around to face Hecate, moving a bit quicker than was wise, perhaps. A wave of nausea washed over her, but she shook it off and kept on. “Do you remember that night after the Spelling Bee?” Hecate wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. “I told you I wanted us back and you said you wanted that as well. Was it a lie?”

“No…” Hecate whispered, eyes locked on the floor.

“Good! Because here we are – together. We’ve managed to pull off what so many people dream about and you’re throwing it away. Again!” She sucked in a lungful of air, willing herself to calm down, willing herself to be patient. Willing herself not to throw up. “I told you then that I would never demand anything of you, Hecate, save one thing. What was it?”

“That if we…if we tried again I had to swear that I wouldn’t disappear again.” Hecate looked up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “I am not disappearing.”

“No. You’re pushing me away – no, literally magicking me away from you and absolving yourself of any guilt because technically you didn’t go anywhere. It’s the same thing, Hecate.”

“I know what I promised, Pippa, and I shouldn’t have made it because sooner or later I always, always bring pain to the people I care about! Look at Mildred Hubble! She’s already been hurt just because she was with me.”

“What a load of toadspawn!” Pippa plowed into Hecate’s personal space, chest-bumping her backwards until Hecate plopped onto the sofa, staring up at a whirlwind of fury in faded jeans and a pink peasant top.  “When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that it’s the abandonment that hurts us, Hiccup, not the rest. In a week’s time Mildred will have forgotten all about that bump on her head. How long do you think it would take her to get over someone she loves like a parent abandoning her without a word? A year? Ten years? Never?”

“Children lose parents all the time, Pippa. I did.”

“Yes. You did. And look what it did to you. Look what it did to us.” Her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. “I can’t do this again, Hecate. I won’t survive it a second time.” She dropped her arms to her sides and shrugged. “If that means I have to follow you into whatever this darkness is, then so be it.”

“You can’t mean that, Pipsqueak.”

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life, Hiccup. Then, now and always, darling, not best two out of three. I’m like a moth drawn to a flame, I have to be with you.”

“But the moth dies, Pippa!” Hecate shouted.

“Well that was a bad example, Hecate!” She shouted back, before throwing her hands in the air and turning her back to the sofa. The room hung in silence for a moment before Pippa heard Hecate giggling softly behind her. She turned around and soon they were both giggling.

“I don’t like it when we fight, Pip,” Hecate said, wiping tears from her eyes. “It scares me.”

“I don’t like it either, but we can’t be afraid to argue.” Pippa climbed onto the sofa with Hecate, straddling her hips and pushing her further back into the cushions. “You have to accept that, whatever comes our way, we are in it together. Then, rather than wasting your time and energy trying to change something I won’t change, you can point that big brain of yours towards making sure we both survive it.” Pippa stared down at her, giving her time to process what she’d said. “The sooner you agree that I’m right, the sooner I can kiss you.”

Hecate tucked loose blonde strands behind Pippa’s ear. “Together. Then, now, and always. That’s what I want, Pip, that’s – “

She didn’t get to finish because Pippa was kissing her – hard and desperate while her hands tangled themselves in Hecate’s hair.

Hecate opened her mouth, deepening the kiss while her own hands roamed across Pippa’s denim covered hips and thighs. Pippa made low, throaty noises that pulled at something deep in Hecate’s belly, her own moans keeping time.

“Let’s see how Hecate is doing – OH!” Julie froze in the doorway, slapping a hand across Mildred’s eyes. Hecate was clearly doing just fine. “Yeah, okay, Millie-bear. Let’s go visit Miss Cackle in her office. We’ll let her know that Hecate and Pippa worked things out.” She took one last look at the women on the sofa as she dragged Mildred back into the hallway. Definitely working things out, she thought with a cheeky grin. She slammed the door closed just as she saw Hecate’s hand making its way underneath Pippa’s top.

  

Pippa’s head popped up at the sound of the door slamming. “What was that?” The faint sound of footsteps and giggling faded in the hallway.

Hecate groaned at the loss of contact. “My roommates?” Pippa choked out a noise of surprise. “Ada moved the Hubbles in with me this afternoon.” She fluttered her fingers across Pippa’s bare stomach. “They’re meant to keep me from running, no doubt.”

“Good for Ada.” Pippa pushed herself sideways, flopping on to the sofa next to Hecate and lacing their fingers together. “So, roommates…” She huffed out an exasperated breath. “At least you got to…feel a little skin? before they showed up.”

“I’m sure I could ask them to go back to the infirmary, or one of the guest rooms, but…”

“You’ve gotten used to having them around.”

Hecate nodded. “Believe me when I say I’m just as surprised as anyone.” She gestured to herself. “Besides, I don’t know why you’d even be interested. I look an absolute disaster and I’m wearing jogging bottoms.”

“Even so, you make me feel like a randy teenager.” Pippa brought their linked hands up to her lips and kissed Hecate’s knuckles. “Besides, if I haven’t spontaneously combusted by now, it’s not likely to happen in the next few days.”

“Few days?”

“Or weeks, or months or years…However long it takes for both of us to be ready. I can wait as long as I need to, Hiccup, as long as I’m waiting with you.” Oops, that did it, Pippa thought, as Hecate’s eyes filled with tears and she clutched their still-linked hands to her chest.

Pippa leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek. “Why don’t we go find the girls? I bet they went to Ada’s.” She stood up, pulling Hecate with her. She wrapped her free arm around Hecate’s waist and pulled her in for another long, slow kiss. And then another. And another.

“Find the girls,” Hecate panted when they finally came up for air. “That sounds like a good idea,” Hecate said, gripping Pippa’s hand firmly. “And Pippa? I don’t want to wait years.”

 

They materialized just outside Miss Cackle’s office; by unspoken agreement they both refused to acknowledge the presence of the guards sent by the Great Wizard. Raised voices and raucous laughter bled into the hallway; they could hear it before they’d even fully appeared. Pippa knocked, but it was obvious that no one heard it.

“Do you think they’re having a party?” Pippa asked.

Hecate twitched a shoulder. “I wasn’t invited to any party, so…probably?”

“Stop.” She bumped Hecate’s hip with their joined hands. She cocked her head to the side, recognizing a particularly male laugh. “I think that’s Peter’s voice.”

Hecate looked down at her clothes, suddenly self-conscious. Pippa sensed her concern at once. “Here, darling, let me.” She freed her hand and waved it over Hecate. When she finished, the joggers and t-shirt remained, but she now sported a matching black hoodie, tailored to flatter Hecate’s curves. “There, still comfy, but a tad bit less ‘lazy Saturday’ than before.” Pippa smiled. “Lovely as ever, though, darling.” She pushed the door open.

Peter and Mildred were sitting opposite each other, shoes off, staring intently across the gap between them. Ada stood in the center, black handkerchief held aloft. “On my mark…ready…set…go!” She swung the handkerchief down. Immediately, Peter and Mildred ripped their socks off, swapping them from one foot to the other and racing to get them back on. Off to the sides, Julie, Marigold and Dimity cheered Mildred on while Peter good-naturedly cheered for himself. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet, jumping up and down, fist pumping in the air. The women burst into laughter and light booing.

“Pippa!” He shouted, pulling her into a loose hug. “Boo all you want, witches. My sister will cheer for me. Won’t you, sis?”

“Wonderful, we’ve just gotten started.” Ada waved them in. “We thought a little levity was in order after our recent difficulties. Join us, Hecate? Pippa?”

“P-P-Party games? I don’t play party games.” Hecate glared at Ada’s jumbled office, the brightly colored cards stacked on the coffee table, Mildred Hubble’s hopeful eyes staring up at her. Hecate narrowed her eyes at the girl, scowling her best Hardbroom scowl. Mildred giggled. “Very well,” she huffed. Apparently, she did play party games.

“Come on, Hiccup, let’s have a bit of fun.” Pippa pulled her into the room and settled her in a chair next to Julie.

Julie wasted no time in leaning over to whisper in Hecate’s ear. “You’re looking well snogged.” She laughed so loud she could barely hear the hideously offensive names Hecate was calling her under her breath.

“Great,” Peter said, clapping his hands. “My turn to draw.” He magicked two more slips of paper with Pippa and Hecate’s names on them and then dropped them into the bowl they were using to draw names. He mixed them in before dramatically pulling two new ones. “Okay, the next battle royale is between…” Dimity and Marigold started a drumroll on the coffee table… “Hecate and Dimity!”

Hecate looked frantically around for some sort of escape but didn’t find it. Julie laughed even harder.

“Don’t worry, HB, you can take her.” Mildred rolled a multi-colored die and picked a card. “Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge!” She shouted, holding up the card. “Best two out of three.”

“Easy victory! Easy victory!” Dimity stood up, shaking her arms loose. “So, Hardbroom, do we need to explain the rules?”

Hecate stood, ramrod straight, imperious as ever, like she was wearing her usual tight dress and heels instead of a jogging suit and slippers. “Certainly not, Miss Drill. Save your energy – you’ll need it to help you carry the burden of your defeat.”

“OOOH!” That got the crowd going.

Hecate unzipped her hoodie and slowly removed it. “Pipsqueak, dear, would you mind?” She held out the jacket and Pippa took it readily, watching as Hecate made a great show of stretching before the match. Great Merlin’s ghost, Pippa thought, she is just so _extra_. The fact that Hecate looked super-hot in the faded gray Pink Floyd t-shirt was just a bonus.

“OY! Is that my t-shirt? I’ve looked all over the flat for that!” Julie scolded. “I say if Dimity wins I get my t-shirt back. Now.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be enjoying my new shirt then.” Hecate smirked. “Shall we?”

Dimity stepped up, not as confident as she was a moment ago. “You really know how to play, Hecate?”

“It’s a simple children’s game, Miss Drill. Contrary to widely held belief, I was a child once.” She held her hands ready, Dimity did the same.  “One, two, three!” Hecate threw down paper while Dimity played rock. “Statistically speaking, one should always lead with paper, Miss Drill.”

“Woo-hoo, Hiccup! High pent!” Pippa slapped Hecate’s palm.

“All right, I’ll give you that one, HB.” Dimity counted off this time. She played rock again, gambling that Hecate wouldn’t repeat paper. She lost.

“So predictable. I believe that’s the match, Dimity,” she said, grinning broadly as she slapped her open hand over Dimity’s fist. She ran her hand down her sides. “I think I like my new t-shirt,” she said, giving Julie her cheekiest smile.

“All right, Hecate, congratulations,” Dimity said, offering a hand. “You draw the next names.”

The next game turned out to be a ridiculous all-group challenge called Chubby Bunny that involved seeing who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth at once while still being able to say, ‘chubby bunny.’ Hecate had bowed out early, citing her obvious disadvantage playing such a game against Dimity, who managed a rude gesture even with her hands full of marshmallows. Shockingly, it was Pippa who just managed to edge out Marigold for the victory. Somehow, she managed a stunning thirty-four marshmallows before they all came flying out in a sticky, semi-liquid splat. They played for another hour or so, until even Hecate’s sides ached from laughter. Finally, Julie decided it was time for Mildred to go to bed. In a few minutes, the room had cleared and only Peter remained.

“Pippa,” he began, scratching the back of his neck. He gestured for them to sit down.

“I know you must be here for a reason, Peter,” Pippa filled in. “Are you here at the Great Wizard’s behest?”

“Worse. Mother’s.” His eyes flickered to Hecate. “She’s…heard about some of the things that have been going on. She has some concerns. She wants to talk to you. I’m to tell you that she expects you for luncheon tomorrow at one. She means for you to come alone.”

“That’s as may be, Peter, but let her know that Hecate and I will be there. One o’clock.” She lifted her chin, daring him to argue. He didn’t.

“I’ll let her know.” He summoned his cloak and hat. “Just so you know, Pip, I don’t share her concerns. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave Pippa a quick hug and then turned around and did the same thing to a stunned Hecate.

 

**Chapter 2**

They’d been at the Pentangle estate for exactly three minutes and forty-seven seconds before Hecate realized that she would rather be back in a Wizard’s Keep. Or frozen in a block of ice. It wasn’t that Pippa’s mother had been rude, exactly, though she’d made it very clear that Hecate was not a welcome addition to her daughter’s life. She’d have already transferred back to Cackle’s but Pippa, who must have been hiding psychic abilities all these years, had clamped down on her wrist so hard that Hecate’s pinky had started to tingle. Finally, she had to pull her hand free, shaking Pippa’s hand loose as they sat down at a wrought-iron patio table overlooking the gardens.

“Hello, Mother. Peter said you wished to speak with me?”

Pippa’s mother didn’t bother to hide the irritated glance she directed at Hecate. “Yes. You being the operative word. Lovely as it is to see Hecate, perhaps she could wait for us in the house?”

“She’s not waiting in the house, Mother. Whatever you need to say can be said to the both of us. In fact,” she threw a reassuring look towards Hecate, “you need to get used to the idea of us.”

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time? I certainly haven’t. It took you years to recover from what she did to you. Years! If you expect me to welcome her back into my good books like she didn’t ruin your life, well, I’d have to say you’re back in your witch’s brew again.  I won’t have it.”

Pippa heard Hecate’s sharp intake of breath. Her eyes followed the taut lines of Hecate’s body. She could see Hecate rubbing her thumbs against her fingers – they were the only parts of her that moved. Otherwise, Hecate sat, ramrod straight and rigid, her face carefully blank. Pippa reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm but didn’t leave it. “It’s all right, Hiccup.”

Pippa thought about the night before, sitting in Hecate’s bed, the dark witch curled against her side. They’d talked. Really talked. Certainly, they still had raw spots and insecurities, but Pippa felt more settled in their new relationship – and more connected to their old one.

Hecate had repeated her promise not to run again – if only because she finally believed that Pippa would follow her anywhere. Everywhere. Pippa made promises, too – to be understanding and patient when she could, to stand firm when she must, and, above all else, to be constant – a reliable rock that Hecate could cling to in any storm.

They’d also talked about this luncheon. Pippa was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. She knew her mother would not be pleased that Hecate was back in her life, but she hadn’t expected this level of hostility. She stretched her hand across the space between their chairs and clasped Hecate’s hand in her own. Hecate’s father may have robbed them of the last thirty years, but she’d be damned if she’d let her own mother steal the next thirty.

“The thing is, Mother, it isn’t up to you. Hecate and I are – ”

“If your father were alive…”

“If Daddy was here he’d welcome her with open arms! He’d be delighted that I’m finally happy. I do not understand why you can’t be the same way.”

“Dark covens? Dark magic? Don’t think I haven’t heard about your ridiculous escapades at Cackle’s Academy. She nearly got you killed! The last time you got involved with her you nearly drank yourself to death, Pippa. And I was helpless to do anything but watch you slip further away and wait for the mirror call telling me you wouldn’t come home. I can’t do it again, Pippa.  I refuse.”

“It’s not like that this time, Mum. You need to trust me. Trust us. It was never Hecate’s intention to hurt me last time. It wasn’t even her fault.” Pippa turned her attention to the silent, still witch at her side. “It wasn’t your fault, Hiccup. Your father did that to us, not you.” She untangled their fingers and reached up to cup Hecate’s cheek. She could almost feel the air moving when her mother gasped.

“What is that?” she said, leaning across the table and snatching Pippa’s hand away from Hecate’s face. She held Pippa’s hand up until the light glittered on the rose-gold band encircling the ring finger of her left hand. “What is the meaning of this ring?”

Pippa didn’t know what to say. She pulled her hand free. They hadn’t talked about what it meant. Pippa knew what she desperately wanted it to mean, but…

“It’s a promise,” Hecate said, her voice scarcely more than a whisper, “from me to Pippa and, I suppose to myself as well. One that I made long ago.” She slid her hand back into Pippa’s. “Believe me, Mrs. Pentangle, no one knows more than I do how badly I hurt Pippa. I regret it more than you will ever know. I don’t blame you for thinking Pippa could do better than me. I agree.” Pippa opened her mouth to speak, but Hecate shook her head. When she spoke again, her voice was a little stronger. “Somehow, despite all the pain and all the years between us, we’ve found ourselves together again – and she loves me. Hexed if I know why, but she does, and I love her. And…while I may not understand why she’s chosen me again, I assure you that I intend to do everything within my powers to make sure she doesn’t regret that choice.”

“Never. I will never regret choosing you, Hiccup. I never regretted a moment with you.” Pippa glared at her mother. “Please understand, Mother, I’m not trying to be difficult or going through a phase or having a fling. I’ve loved Hecate since I was fifteen years old. We could be celebrating our thirtieth anniversary by now, if her father hadn’t interfered, instead of navigating our way to our first.” She turned to Hecate, holding her gaze as she spoke. “I’m not going anywhere, and neither is she.  Someday, I hope to convince her to marry me.” Tears shimmered in Hecate’s eyes. Pippa felt Hecate’s hand jerk within hers.

She turned to face her mother. “I guess you need to decide where you want to go from here, Mother. Are you going to banish me from the family estate? Cut off my inheritance or maybe prune me from the family tree entirely? Those are certainly all within your power to do.”

“And suppose I do just that?” Her mother asked, but there was no venom to it, only bewilderment.

“I would be devastated. No doubt I’d spend weeks crying myself to sleep on Hecate’s shoulder. I’d throw myself into my work at Pentangle’s. But, I would move on. I’m sure I’d never stop hoping that you’d come around, be happy that I’m happy, but I’d continue to live my life – with Hecate.” She took a sip of lemonade, grimacing at the sourness of it. “I rather hope that you’ll decide to be happy for us instead. Even if it takes a bit of getting used to.” She stood up, pulling Hecate with her. “I think we’ll leave you to think about things.” Hands still clasped together, Pippa and Hecate made their way back to the house. They only made it halfway before Pippa’s mother called to them.

“Don’t forget that our annual Summer Garden Party is Saturday. I expect to see you there,” she swallowed and looked up at the sky, “both of you. If you have anyone else you wish to invite, give the list to Miss Bibb.”

Pippa’s smile rivaled the sun. “I’ll do that, Mother. I think I’ll add about ten.” She kept Hecate’s hand clenched in her own until they disappeared into the house. Once out from under her mother’s watchful eyes, Pippa pulled Hecate into a deep kiss.

“That went better than I expected,” Hecate gasped once they’d parted. “Much better, actually.”

“I didn’t get pruned. That’s something. And we have a party to attend, that should irritate his Greatness. I’ll invite everyone from Cackle’s – including Marigold and the Hubbles. We’ll have an entire coven of reinforcements.”

“He will fuss at that,” she gave a half smile, before turning serious. “Would you really have left all this,” she gestured at the estate, “behind?”

“To be with you? In a heartbeat, darling.”

 

“But what do you do at a garden party?” Mildred asked, for the fourth time. “I mean, we don’t actually tend the garden, do we HB?”

“Not at all, Mildred.” Hecate slid her bishop three spaces and removed one of Mildred’s pawns. “It simply means you have the party in the garden.” She looked up as Julie came to sit on the sofa behind them. Hecate leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea. “The last time I attended one of the Pentangle’s garden parties, I wasn’t much older than you are now, Mildred. As I recall, there was a great deal of food and drink – particularly sweets. There were some games – a large-size version of chess, boules, and skittles, I think. Peter and his friends may have gotten up a game of wizard ball. I’m sure they won’t be as fun as the games we played last night in Miss Cackle’s office.” She thought a moment. “There was a dance floor set up on one end of the grounds.”

“Is that when Miss Pentangle taught you to dance?” Mildred took a pawn of her own.

“One of the times. It took a few lessons for me to get it right.” She winked at Mildred. “I wasn’t exactly a natural.” The cutting remarks made by the other girls hadn’t helped her dancing skills – neither did the way her heart pounded whenever Pippa held her hand.

“It doesn’t sound all that fun,” Mildred said, nose wrinkling. “Will there be any kids there?”

“Perhaps. This party attracts something of a who’s who of the witching world. I’m sure the Hallows are likely to attend,” Mildred frowned. “Not exactly who you were hoping for, I take it? The Nightshades would surely be invited. Why don’t you go mirror Enid before it gets too late, see if they plan to attend?”

“Can I?” Mildred asked her mother.

“It’s Hecate’s flat, love. She said you could.” She watched as Mildred bounced to the vanity in Hecate’s bedroom. “She’s right, you know. This party doesn’t sound fun at all. What was Pippa thinking, putting my name down? I don’t belong at a party for witches.” She leaned forward, planting her elbows on her knees. “What if I embarrass her? She struggles enough to fit in to the witching world. Surely this is a job for her magic mum?”

Hecate slowly set her tea cup down. She’d never heard Julie Hubble sound unsure of herself. “I daresay that your ability to navigate this sort of social situation far exceeds my own.” Hecate smoothed her hands down her skirt. “You get on well enough with Dimity. She’ll be there.”

“I think Dimity may be more focused on Marigold.”

“Why would she – oh! I’d quite forgotten about that. Do you think?”

“Let’s just say that you aren’t the only one who’s been looking well-snogged lately.” Julie flopped backwards onto the sofa. “Making me feel like the odd one out, that’s for sure. Or like a bloody spinster.”

“Hardly. If I bring nothing else to this friendship, Julie Hubble, at least I’m an example that it’s never too late to find someone.”

“That’s not the only thing you bring, Hecate. Pippa, Millie, and Ada are three of the finest people I know. If you were even half as horrible as you think you are, they wouldn’t love you – but they do. Even I think you’ll do in a pinch, you bloody nutter.”

They both looked up as the sitting room mirror chimed, a ragged looking Pippa tapping on her side of the glass.

“What on earth, Pippa,” Hecate moved to the mirror. “Are you all right?” She didn’t recognize the room behind Pippa, only that it wasn’t her office or her personal quarters.

“Hiccup! Thank goodness you picked up!” Pippa glanced at something off to her left before pasting an over-bright smile on her face while at the same time positioning herself to be able to run or transfer if needs be. A great deal of noise could be heard in the background. “Not to be rude, but, ah…quick question? Are you familiar with a…” she looked left again, and Hecate could hear a garbled shout, “a Chupacabra? Latin American, apparently? Looks sort of li-YIKES!” Pippa dashed out of the frame. More shouting and…barking? could be heard.

“PIPPA! A what? NO!” Hecate’s hands flew to the mirror. She could feel Julie’s hands coming to rest on her shoulders.”

“Whew! Sorry, darling,” Pippa stepped back into the frame, cheeks flushed and looking even more disheveled. “So that’s a no, then? Well…what an…opportunity for learning the staff at Pentangle’s is having today!” She fired off a tiny ball of light and Hecate could hear the barking changing direction. “So, another quick question then…If I wanted to increase the effectiveness of a sleeping potion without…overdosing a mythical creature?”

“Bat drool,” Hecate supplied at once. “It enhances effectiveness without increasing the potency of the ingredients – no more than a teaspoon, though.”

“Oh, I knew you’d know!” She held up a finger. “Be right back!”

Hecate straightened up and turned to look at Julie, who appeared just as bewildered as she felt.

“So… it’s not just here, then?” Julie asked. “It’s stark raving mad everywhere in the witching world?”

Hecate’s face scrunched up in consternation as she tried to formulate a response. She really couldn’t come up with one. “I suppose that’s fair,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’m back!” Pippa said, sliding back into view. “We’ll have our new friend sorted out in no time, I’m sure.” Pippa glanced at someone out of sight of the mirror. “Just give me a few moments with Hecate and I’ll be right with you.” She waited until the door closed before she slumped forward, cradling her head in her hands. “I swear, Hiccup, even as children we weren’t this foolish!” Her nose wrinkled in distaste. “It’s going to take ages to get rid of the smell.”

“What on earth happened, Pipsqueak?”

“You know we’re having our planning week at Pentangle’s this week, right?” Hecate nodded. “Well, two of my younger teachers decided they wanted to whip up some ‘legendary’ Mexican food for lunch…”

“And instead they summoned a Mexican legend?” Hecate finished for her. “I can see how that might happen.”

“Seriously? Two teachers accidently summon some…mythical monster and your response is ‘I can see how that might happen?’ Like that’s normal?” Julie grunted in disgust.

Even Pippa had the good grace to look embarrassed. “It’s not exactly…abnormal in the magical world, though it is usually the students rather than the teachers.” She chuckled softly. “I confess I don’t look forward to explaining to the head cook why she needs a new flock of chickens. Or a new stove.”

Hecate nodded in agreement. “Strange things can happen when you’re dealing with magic. That’s why we emphasize control. It lessens the chances of these sort of…mishaps.”

“Speaking of strange things…Piety messaged me before…” she waved her hands around, “all of this. She has some information for us, but she thought she needed to tell me in person. It was all very cryptic. She’ll be here a bit later so don’t get too far from your mirror, just in case.”

Hecate nodded, trying to tamp down on the unease that flared in her stomach at the very idea of Pippa talking to one of their old school friends. No matter how firmly she told herself that Piety had asked for a fresh start, it was hard for Hecate to let go of all the times Piety and her friends had insisted that Hecate was unworthy of Pippa’s friendship, much less anything else.

Pippa saw the tension settle across Hecate’s face and wondered if Hecate would ever truly feel secure. “I’m afraid there’s more, darling.” She laughed again, mostly to herself. “You know, if you’d asked me this morning I’d have said ‘of course, summoning a mythical creature from Mexico will be the strangest part of my day!’ But I was wrong! It seems that Mother wants us to be at the manor early, to help her get ready for the party.”

Hecate blinked in surprise. “You – you mean she wants you there early and you’ve insisted on bringing me as well?”

“Not at all. Mother was very clear that she wants us both there. She said I’m to be there at three and that I’m to, and I quote, ‘bring that Hardbroom girl with me.’ End quote.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I made my point yesterday? We’ll see, I suppose.” Pippa leaned in and placed her hand on the mirror. “I’m so happy we’ll be together at the party.”

Hecate placed her own hand against Pippa’s. “Everyone is excited to be attending. It was very kind of you to invite us all. I think people needed the distraction.”

“Me, too, Hiccup. What I mean is that I’m delighted that you’ll be _with_ me at the party.”

“I don’t understand, of course, I’ll be with you. We all will. That’s the point of all of us attending, is it not?”

“Hiccup…” Pippa looked helplessly at Julie as someone out of frame entered the room.

“I’ll explain what you mean,” Julie said. “Don’t worry.”

Relief washed over Pippa’s face. “Thank you! I’d…explain myself, but…Hiccup, I’m not sure when I’ll make it back tonight. I may need to stay here to get everything sorted out. There’s no predicting how long it will take to work out how to send our friend back.”

Hecate swallowed her disappointment. “It’s not like you can stay here all the time. Just stay at Pentangle’s tonight. I’d hate for you to travel back by broom so late – or transfer if you’re too tired.”

“I’ll miss you.” Pippa kissed her fingertips and placed them back against the mirror.

Hecate did the same. “I’ll miss you, too, Pipsqueak.” She severed the connection, staring at her reflection for a moment before looking up to meet Julie’s eyes in the mirror. “Okay. What is it I’m not understanding?”

“C’mon, love. Let’s have a seat on the sofa.” She held out a hand, surprised that Hecate took it and allowed herself to be led to her own sofa. “Do you remember that first night, at the slumber party, when I told you I would be your interpreter in social situations?” She settled herself into the sofa.

“And I need one now?”

Julie nodded. “I think it’s fair to say that you and Pippa are a couple now, right?”

Hecate rolled her eyes as she felt that all-too-familiar heat creeping up her chest. “I suppose…that is to say…” She blew out a frustrated gust of air. “Yes. Yes, that’s fair to say. I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” She refused to look at the smug smile spreading across Julie’s face.

“Well, sometimes…when two witches really love each other…”

“NO!” Hecate held up a hand. “It may have been a very long time, but you do not need to give me ‘the talk.’” She thought for a moment. “Okay, a very, very long time, but I have not forgotten the mechanics of – “

“Oy! Don’t finish that sentence!” She rubbed at her temples. “Okay, that was my fault, I’ll admit to that.” She opened her eyes to find a confused Hecate looking back at her. “Though, if you do ever need to talk to someone about…that…whether mechanics or feelings or whatever, I hope you know that you can come to me. We’re practically family, after all.”

“If you ask the people from the witches’ retreat, we’re married,” Hecate smirked. “But, thank you. It means a lot that you consider us to be like family.” She wiped a finger under her eye.

Julie squeezed Hecate’s knee. “What Pippa was trying to say is that she intends for this party to be a date – a real date.” Hecate clearly didn’t know what that meant. “I think she means for you to…hold hands at this party – in public. She wants to dance with you, probably even kiss you, in front of other people. She wants to introduce you to people as hers – her girlfriend, fiancée, whatever.”

“Are you sure?”

“She wants everyone to know that she’s with you, Hecate. Are you ready for that?”

“I have no idea.”

 

Hecate woke the next morning with a warm body pressed against her back and a soft arm wrapped around her middle. Warm breaths puffed against her shoulder. “I certainly hope that’s you, Pip.” She pulled the arm tighter around her.

“I should hope so, Hiccup. I’d be quite displeased, otherwise.”

“No worries there… When did you get here? I thought you were staying at Pentangle’s.”

Pippa snuggled closer. “I was, but then I decided I’d rather be here. School starts soon enough, I don’t want to lose any of the time we have before then. I transferred in around three. You sort of woke up.”

“Good call,” Hecate mumbled, falling back to sleep.

 

“It’s…much larger than I remember,” Hecate said, eyes fixed on the number of people in the Pentangle’s garden. Unconsciously, she reached for Pippa’s hand.

“It’s larger than I remember.” Pippa frowned. “And I was here last year.” She turned to look at Hecate, resplendent in a pair of white wide-legged trousers and a black and white floral top. She’d pulled her hair into a low, lose chignon with a sprig of white flowers tucked in the back. “You look absolutely magnificent, Hiccup. You and those trousers have bewitched me completely.” She pulled Hecate’s hand to her lips.

Hecate’s eyes ran appreciatively over Pippa’s flowing pink sundress. “As are you, Pipsqueak.” She tilted her head. “I think that dress is exactly the same color as your glasses.”

Pippa rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I think I could parade past you in nothing but my readers and you wouldn’t look at anything but my glasses.”

“Well, I wouldn’t look at only your glasses,” Hecate said, grinning.

Pippa couldn’t help but giggle like a First-Year. “Are you okay with this?” Pippa held up their linked hands. “Julie explained what I was trying to say?” She turned to face Hecate, hands curling into her hips, pulling their bodies together. “What were the words to that song? I want the world to see you be with me? That’s what I want, Hiccup. I want everyone to know that you belong with me and that I belong with you. But only if you want that, too.”

“I’ve wanted that since I was fifteen years old, Pip.” She leaned down and pressed her lips against Pippa’s. “You know that expressing myself doesn’t come easily to me. If I’m being honest, I have no idea how I’ll manage with…public displays of affection. But, I’m more than willing to try, Pip, for you, for us.” Her lips quirked into a sly grin. “I don’t imagine you plan to ravish me on the hors d’oeurvre table, although if you were wearing your glasses…”

“Well, I wasn’t before I saw you in those trousers, but now…I can’t make any promises.” She stepped off the porch and onto the grass, pulling Hecate along. “Shall we? And Hecate? If it gets too much – the public display, the crowds, me. All you have to do is say so.” She spotted the arrival of the Cackle’s crowd. “C’mon. The rest of our friends are here.” Pippa pulled Hecate across the lawn, weaving through the guests with barely an acknowledgement until they reached Ada and the Hubbles. Peter Pentangle was already there, chatting amiably with Julie.

“Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred Hubble ran to greet them. “You look so glamorous!”

“Thank you, Mildred.” Hecate dropped Pippa’s hand and took up Mildred’s hands instead, holding them out to her sides and spinning her around until her yellow-flowered skirt twirled around her. “You look lovely as well. So grown up!” She gave the girl one last twirl before greeting Julie and Ada.

Pippa suggested a trip to the drinks table. As they walked, Julie slipped an arm into Hecate’s and leaned her head in close. “And how did the trousers work out?”

“I believe I shall seek your advice on fashion more often, Ms. Hubble.”

Julie barked out a laugh. “Without fussing for two days about it, I hope.” She waggled her eyebrows at Hecate. “Considering I’ve already caught her twice checking out those ‘infernal trousers’ as you called them, I’d say they worked just fine.”

“Peter Pentangle seems to appreciate your outfit,” Hecate said, cocking her head to the side.

Julie cast an appraising glance over her shoulder. “Do you think? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“And it was the Great Wizard himself that came to see you at the Herbarium?” Hecate frowned into her drink. “I can’t imagine he’d go himself, and not send someone more knowledgeable. One of his potioners would have been much more useful.” She smirked. “Such as they are.”

“Sometimes Hecate has to step in and brew potions that are especially complicated,” Pippa said, pride filling her voice.

“I’m not surprised,” Piety said. “I have your books, you know. The way you discuss ingredients is both detailed and insightful. I’d have you as a botanist at the Kew anytime.”

“What did you suggest he use to replace the _Helichrysum_?”

“I didn’t. I told him I would have to look into it. After what you and Pippa told me, I just…I just didn’t feel right about throwing out suggestions.” Piety shook her head. “I just don’t understand any of this.”

“They must want to replicate the potion, don’t you think, Hiccup?” Hecate nodded.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Pippa said. “But why would the Great Wizard need to brew that potion? He put them in the photo, didn’t he? Couldn’t he just take them back out again if he wanted?”

“It would seem so,” Hecate said. “At least you didn’t point them in any direction. I appreciate that, Piety.”

“Don’t be too appreciative. I found out this afternoon that one of my assistants was more than helpful.” She summoned a folded-up piece of paper and handed it to Hecate. “This is what was suggested to him.”

Hecate looked over the list before handing it to Pippa. “No use crying over spilt beetle’s blood, Piety. It can’t be helped.” She glanced at Pippa. “Perhaps we should visit with the Great Wizard tonight.”

Pippa grunted her agreement, grinning mischievously at Hecate. “He won’t know what hit him, darling.” They slipped into a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and people-watching.

After a bit, Piety cleared her throat and peeped at Pippa over the top of her champagne flute. “If you don’t mine me asking, how long have you two been together?”

Hecate stiffened, but Pippa just laughed and hooked a hand through her elbow. “I have loved Hiccup since our school days. But, you know, we lost touch for a while.” She rubbed a soothing circle on Hecate’s arm with her thumb. “Luckily, we were able to reconnect a bit over a year ago and I haven’t let go since!”

“I’m happy for you – both of you.” Piety raised her flute in salute.

As she thought about it, Hecate realized that everything Pippa said to describe the last thirty years was not only true but said in such a way that it didn’t cast any blame or stir up feelings of guilt. “We’re both so…thankful that we’ve gotten this second chance.”

“We should make the day of the Spelling Bee one of our anniversaries, Hiccup. Except, instead of giving each other gifts, we should give one to Mildred.” Hecate couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement.

“Who’s Mildred?”

Hecate searched the grounds until she spotted her. “Mildred Hubble, one of my students at Cackle’s.” She pointed to the drinks table. “See the girl in the yellow dress? She’s always been a bit of a meddler and when she discovered that Pippa and I had been friends as girls,” she shot Pippa a look, but Pippa ignored it, blinking innocently, “she decided to arrange a reunion of sorts.”

“And aren’t we lucky that she did, Hiccup?” she said, wrapping her hand tighter around Hecate’s arm before letting go. “I’m feeling a bit peckish, I think. Would you like a bit of something?” Hecate nodded, and Pippa transferred across the yard.

Hecate and Piety stood together in companionable silence, watching the other party goers. Hecate noticed that an oversized game of skittles had been set up near the dance floor. Each pin had been painted to look like a wizard. She glanced over to find Mildred still standing near the drinks table. Perhaps she’d see if the girl wanted to play.

“Piety! Well met, sister!”

Hecate turned to find herself face to face with Agnes Monkshood. She could feel her hair bristling like an angry familiar.

“As I live and breathe! Hecate Hardbroom!” Agnes didn’t bother to greet her. It was just as well – Hecate didn’t think she could bend now to save her life. “Still riding along on Pippa’s cloak tail, I see.”

“Agnes,” Piety raised a hand to her forehead and tipped, just barely, forward. She subtly positioned herself closer to Hecate. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Hecate and I were just having a lovely catch-up, weren’t we Hecate?”

“Lovely,” Hecate ground out, angry with herself that the appearance of a childhood nemesis could render her just as speechless and awkward as she’d been in school. She looked away, catching a glimpse of Mildred out of the corner of her eye and watching as a smartly-dressed blonde approached her. Ethel Hallow, of course. Apparently neither of them would be able to enjoy a bully-free evening.

“It’s been too long, Piety.” Agnes cast a dismissive glance at Hecate. “Though, for some, perhaps not long enough.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Agnes! We aren’t schoolgirls anymore! What’s the point of being horrid to Hecate now? What was ever the point? You made both their lives miserable – and why? What did it matter to you who Pippa cared about? Were you jealous that Pippa cared more for her than she did for you?”

“Of…of course not…” Agnes stammered, trying to find her footing now that she didn’t have Piety’s support. It only took her a moment. “Unlike some people, I had Pippa’s best interests at heart. I didn’t want to see her dragged down because she spent all her time working on some charity case.” She looked at Hecate like she was something her familiar had just chucked-up on the carpet. “Really, Hecate Hardbroom, what are you even doing here?”

“She’s here with me, of course,” Pippa said as she materialized next to Hecate, a large plate of sweets and savories in her hand. “I tried to get a bit of everything, darling. I think you’ll really like this one, though.” She picked up a piece of prosciutto-wrapped melon and held it up to Hecate’s lips. Nodding her encouragement, Pippa waited for Hecate to take a bite then popped the rest of it into her own mouth. “We’ll definitely need to have more of that.” She turned back to Agnes and her friends. “I didn’t know mother had invited you; I don’t remember you attending last year.”

“Oh, no, she mirrored me this morning, it was so sweet! She wanted to surprise you with some of your school friends. Let us all reflect on our happy memories.”

The oiliness in her voice made Pippa want to wash her hands. “I’m sure she did,” Pippa said, trying to work out if her mother had been trying to be helpful or if this was an attempt to make Hecate so uncomfortable she would leave. “I’m much more interested in the future these days, I must say. Looking forward is so much more exciting than looking backwards, don’t you agree, Hiccup?”

“Wholeheartedly,” Hecate said, feeling much more confident with Pippa by her side. She picked up a stuffed olive from the plate and took a bite, debating whether she had the audacity to feed the other half to Pippa. She didn’t.  “Pip?” She nodded her head in the direction of Mildred and Ethel. From the downward set of Mildred’s shoulders, it was clear something was happening. “Maybe I should…”

“You definitely should,” Pippa agreed. “I’ll catch up in a few.” She waited for Hecate to transfer away before rounding on Agnes. “Did you really come to my family home to be insulting? I’m not sure what prompted my mother to invite you, but I promise it is a mistake that won’t be made again.” Pippa vanished the plate of food and stepped in to Agnes’ space. “I don’t know what sort of fairy tales you tell yourself about our school days, but you weren’t my friend then and you aren’t my friend now…and you are not welcome in my home.” She stared daggers at Agnes until the woman finally took the hint and transferred somewhere else. Pippa sagged in relief once she’d gone. “I was a bat’s breath away from hexing her if she didn’t leave. Or knocking her hat over heels across the garden.” She looked at Piety. “Thank you for standing by Hecate.”

“It’s what I should have done back in the day.” She took a sip of her champagne. “I’m glad I’m getting the opportunity to know both of you now.” She twisted around so she could see Hecate and the girls. “Why don’t you go on and catch up. I’ll talk to you both in a bit.”

“Thank you, Piety,” Pippa said, already disappearing.

“What are you doing here?”

Mildred spun around too quickly, sloshing some of the pink punch she’d just added to her cup onto both her and Ethel Hallow’s dresses. “Ethel! I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.”

“My dress! Ugh, you really are the worst witch, Mildred.” Ethel waved her fingers over her dress and the punch disappeared. She didn’t offer to clean up Mildred’s. “Of course, the Hallows are here. We’ve been on the guest list for ages. What are you doing here? You can’t just gatecrash a party at the Pentangle’s.”

“I didn’t gatecrash the party,” Mildred scowled. “I was invited.”

“How would you get invited? You’re nobody. You aren’t even a proper witch, even if you do come from some witching family nobody’s ever heard of.” She looked around. “I should call for Mrs. Pentangle and let her know the riffraff managed to sneak in.”

“Ethel Hallow.” Hecate materialized behind the girl. Ethel whipped around, hand flying to her forehead in the traditional greeting.

“Miss Hardbroom,” Ethel said, once she’d finished, “Mildred Hubble snuck into Miss Pentangle’s party without an invitation.”

Hecate frowned at Mildred and, for a moment, Mildred worried that somehow, she wasn’t really supposed to be here and that she was about to get in trouble. Then she saw the tiniest bit of a smile and a wink from Miss Hardbroom. “Hmm…I was under the impression that Mildred Hubble received the same invitation that I did. One that came directly from Miss Pentangle herself.” She arched one eyebrow at Ethel. “Are you insinuating that I have also…infiltrated this party through nefarious means?”

“What? No? I think?” Ethel looked back and forth between Hecate and Mildred, trying to work out how she’d lost control of the situation.

“I think Miss Hardbroom wants to know if you’re accusing her of gatecrashing as well.” Mildred had to concentrate on not laughing.

“Of course not! I’d never say that. Everybody knows she and Miss Pentangle are friends!”

“Rather more than that, I’d say,” Pippa said as she swept in and wrapped an arm around Hecate’s waist. “I’m so glad to see you tonight, Ethel. I was afraid your family wouldn’t come. You know, given your mother’s recent difficulties.” Ethel blanched, but said nothing. “Goodness, Mildred, what happened to your dress?”

“Oh, Ethel just gave me a bit of a start, I sloshed a little.”

“Let me take care of that for you,” Pippa said, waving her hand in front of Mildred’s dress. “That dress is just too lovely. I may have to get one for myself.” Pippa looked around until she spotted Ursula Hallow in deep conversation with the Great Wizard. “Why don’t you run along, Ethel, and give your mother my greetings.”

“Yes, Miss Pentangle. Good evening, Miss Hardbroom, Mildred.” Ethel cast a scathing look Mildred’s way before turning and scuttling away.

Pippa sighed. “I can’t imagine how difficult it must be to have Ursula Hallow for a mother.”

“I can,” Hecate said. “She’s not so different from my father.”

“And yet you never walked the road that Ethel seems so determined to travel,” Pippa said as she ran a hand up and down Hecate’s arm.

“Is that why you give her so many chances, HB? Not because her mum was on the Council, but because she’s got a bad mum, like you got a bad dad?”

Hecate stared at the heavens, shaking her head. “Probably. You know Mildred Hubble, it wouldn’t hurt you to apply some of this insightfulness to your potions work.”

“Hiccup! Don’t nag her about schoolwork at a party!” Pippa winked at Mildred before adding in a stage whisper, “she’s right though, Mildred. If you can work that out, you should be able to work out potions.” She pointed towards the dance floor that had been set up. “Speaking of mums, who was it that was so worried she wouldn’t have anyone to talk to? Julie Hubble. And who is it I see dancing with my big brother?”

“Julie Hubble?” Hecate and Mildred said in unison.

“Well,” Hecate said, eyes widened in surprise, “that is something to talk about over tea tomorrow.”

“Quite right.” Pippa threaded one arm through Hecate’s and reached for Mildred’s hand with the other. “I think I rather fancy a spin on the dance floor myself. What do you say, darling?”

“That would be lovely.”

They dropped Mildred off with Ada, arriving at the dance floor just as a quick song faded out and a slow one faded in to take its place. “Shall you lead, Hiccup? You’re taller.”

“You’re probably better,” she said, but placed her right hand on Pippa’s hip and used her left to hold Pippa’s right. “At least it’s a slow dance; we don’t have to do much but sway.”

“I can definitely do that,” Pippa murmured, wrapping her arms around Hecate’s neck and laying her head against her shoulder. “This is nice.” She sang along with the song, waiting for Hecate to relax against her.

 

> _“Slow dancin’, swayin’ to the music_
> 
> _Slow dancin’, just me and my girl_
> 
> _Slow dancing, swayin’ to the music_
> 
> _No one else in the whole wide world…”_

 

Hecate slipped her hands around Pippa’s waist, nodding in agreement, but steadfastly refusing to look at the crowd. She glanced across the floor, unsurprised to see Julie looking over at her, smiling. She gave Hecate a quick thumbs-up, which Hecate returned in kind.

She faltered just a bit when she felt Pippa’s lips over the collar of her shirt, nibbling their way up her throat, then across her jawline, before nipping at a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. She wrapped her arms tighter around Pippa’s waist – mainly to ensure that her hands stayed where they belonged.

Hot breath brushed across her cheek as Pippa whispered a very…descriptive…suggestion for how they might spend the rest of their evening and goosebumps prickled along her skin as Pippa’s fingers rifled through the wisps of loose hair on her neck. “I love you, Pipsqueak,” she whispered into her hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Hiccup. I have for years and years.”

The next thing Hecate knew, Pippa’s hands were cradling her face and she’d pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss. It was like every cliché she’d ever seen or read: time stood still, her heart skipped a beat, everyone else faded away until it was only them. She was pretty sure she even heard fireworks. When the need for oxygen finally separated them, they stood, foreheads touching, breathing one another’s air.

“Great Merlin, Pip, the things you do to me.”

“Oh, this doesn’t even begin the things I want to do to you.” She giggled. “When did the song change?”

Hecate opened her eyes to find they were surrounded by people dancing to the much faster song that was now playing. “I don’t know.” She looked down and kissed Pippa again. “I think you got your wish, Pipsqueak. If there was anyone here who hadn’t figured out we’re together, they’ve figured it out now.” It surprised her that she wasn’t embarrassed by that – quite the contrary. Having it all out in the open made her feel more secure. Pippa certainly wasn’t embarrassed.

“Just another of many wishes that have come true lately – just like those trousers.” She stumbled into Hecate as a young wizard apologized for bumping into her. “What are they doing?” She watched a group of dancers as they half-squatted while gyrating their pelvises in time to the music.

“I believe that one’s called ‘stirring the cauldron.’” She gave a tiny shrug as Pippa stared up at her. “I read about it in Felicity Foxglove’s blog. Ada suggested it might be an effective way for the faculty to keep up with student trends. It’s actually not bad reading.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Hiccup?”

“Why do I have to keep reminding everyone that I’m not from the 1800s?” Hecate hissed as another young witch elbowed her in the side. “I think it’s time to cede the dance floor to the younglings.” Pippa nodded her agreement and allowed Hecate to transfer them out of…whatever move the kids were doing now.

 

“Look,” Hecate said as she handed Pippa a glass of sangria, “that’s Dimity and Marigold talking to the Great Wizard now. This seems as good a time as any to ask about those plants Piety told us about.”

Pippa tucked her arm into Hecate’s and followed her across the grass before she heard her mother calling to her. She looked around and spotted her mother talking to a trio of older witches, waving her over. “You go on, Hiccup, let me see what mother wants. I’ll be there quick as a toad’s tail.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave Hecate a quick kiss before wending her way to her mother.

“Well met, Your Greatness,” Hecate said as she joined them. “It’s a lovely party, isn’t it?”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, HB,” Dimity said, waggling her eyebrows.

Hecate glanced meaningfully at Dimity and Marigold’s joined hands before answering. “I am indeed.” She sipped her sangria. “Any word on the incident of last week? I understand that your potioners are attempting to replicate the brew with slightly different ingredients.”

The Great Wizard pulled his eyes away from Dimity and Marigold’s hands. “My what? Oh, them. They can’t seem to brew their way out of a tea bag, Miss Hardbroom. I may need to impose upon your expertise. Do you think another _Asteraceae_ would work?”

Hecate frowned. Since when did the Great Wizard know the Latin name of a plant family? “I think it would have to be another Helichrysum, the closer the better. But even then, Your Greatness, without knowing what component is being used…” Hecate noticed him staring at Marigold, eyes traveling between her face and the hand linked with Dimity’s.

“That makes sense,” he said, still staring. “Yes, we will definitely be requiring your services. It’s imperative we get that potion made.”

Hecate looked around for Pippa or Ada, but neither were near. Her power started to itch, just beneath her skin – a sure sign that it was recognizing a threat that she wasn’t. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, Your Greatness. Why do we need to make the potion? Surely we aren’t trying to release Agatha or Miss Gullet from the picture?”

He pulled his eyes away again. Even Marigold and Dimity were getting uncomfortable. They’d quit holding hands. “Miss Drill, would you and Mari please excuse us for a moment?”

“What did you call her?” Hecate asked, but it didn’t matter. She knew. And the Great Wizard knew that she knew. She started backing away. “Get away from here, Marigold, before you get hurt. Go find Pippa, find – ”

Hecate just managed to dodge the charge of lightning that came her way. “What have you done with the Great Wizard?” Another bolt was deflected. Dimity wasted no time conjuring up a protection spell between them and the rest of the guests.

The commotion attracted attention immediately. Pippa raced through the grass, one hand holding her skirt up so she could run at top speed. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ada wink out of existence, reappearing a heartbeat later on the other side of the lawn. She summoned her own protection spell, flinging it ahead of her so it could reinforce the one Dimity already had in place – hers facing the other way. She didn’t want some well-meaning witch or wizard hurling potshots at Hecate because, even she had to admit, it looked like Hecate had lost her mind and attacked the Great Wizard.

  

“You should have done what we asked!” the imposter shouted, tossing balls of white fire as fast as he could. “That’s all you needed to do!”

A red haze clouded Hecate’s vision. Anger thrummed in her magic; the white magic she conjured in her hands took on a crimson hue. “You should have left us alone!” A lucky shot nearly clipped her shoulder. She just managed to dodge it, flinging herself across the grass, rolling to a stop on her hands and knees. Behind her, she heard Pippa’s heartrending scream. She pushed herself to her feet, throwing her hands out in front of her. “Inimicus Istus, Stoppus Resistus!” Hecate shoved the spell forward, stumbling as she went. It bought them a moment, at most. Behind her, balls of light crashed into Dimity’s shield, spider-webbing across it like lightning. Her eyes met Dimity’s, the younger witch straining, but determined.

“Finish him, Hecate!” A burst of power knocked Dimity into her shield, shorting it out as she fell to the ground.

“Nooo!” Hecate slammed everything she had into the Great Wizard, knocking him backward as a dozen binding spells bounced on and around her. She swayed, nearing the point of magical exhaustion. With the last of her energy she stretched her hands out, whispering, "Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Ilio-Alio, Redux Reducio…Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Ilio-Alio, Redux Reducio…” Then hands were on her, everywhere, some trying to pin her down, others shielding her. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Pippa’s tear-streaked face bending over her.

Confusion reigned over everything. Marigold screamed for someone, anyone to come and see about Dimity. Pippa, fear and fury fueling her, forced everyone away from Hecate, while her brother tended to the Great Wizard. Julie Hubble struggled to hold Mildred back while the girl kicked and screamed for Miss Hardbroom. Ada tried to calm the crowd, begging them to stop casting unless they wanted to unleash the Foster’s Effect and cause everyone’s magic to misfire.  Mr. Rowan-Webb fought his way through, dropping to his knees next to Dimity.

Pippa’s mother pushed her way through the crowd and tried to drag Pippa away from Hecate. “What did I tell you? That woman would be nothing but trouble.”

“Shut up, Mother, you don’t know what’s happening,” Pippa gasped, shoving one of the Great Wizard’s guards away. Hecate moaned, coming around.

“She attacked the Great Wizard!” shouted Mrs. Pentangle.

“It’s not the Great Wizard!” Peter stood up, shooting a beam of light into the sky. “Listen to me! It’s not the Great Wizard! It’s an imposter!” Guards rushed up, shoving him out of the way.

Mildred finally broke free from her mother, throwing herself over Hecate. “Leave her alone!” she sobbed, “leave her alone!”

Outnumbered, Pippa fell to the ground, clutching a still-sobbing Mildred to her chest, frantically searching for her mother. Twisting around she spotted Julie walking towards the imposter with jerky, unsteady steps.

“I know him,” Julie whispered, dropping to her knees. Ada transferred to her side in an instant. “I know him…”

Ada leaned in, placing a hand on Julie’s shoulder. “Who is it, dear?”

Julie looked up at her, shaking her head in confusion. “That’s Dave,” she whispered, “Mildred’s father.”

Just as Ada was about to respond, the Great Wizard’s guards transported all of them away.

 

 


End file.
